Tant de chose à dire
by Resucitated-Blue
Summary: Une histoire situe la nuit avant la capture de Jeanne d'arc avec JeanneXFrancis.   Je suis tellement desole pour les erreurs de grammaire.W.I.P


A BETTER ENGLISH VERSION HERE : ht tp: / / www .fa nfic tion. net /s /78 05 196/ 1/A_S ilent_Fleur_de_Ly s_Trumpets

Inspiré par la chanson « Francis par Cœur de Pirate »

Une histoire de JeannexFrancis que j'ai l'écrit pour ma classe de Français.

Il y a BEAUCOUP DES FAUTES de grammaire. J'avais seulement 4 années d'immersion Français et je ne suis pas très courant…

Je veux de s'améliorer…les revues est encouragés :D

* * *

><p><em>Qui pourra préduire le futur? Ni moi, ni toi, ni elle. J'ai tant de chose à dire mais le tout reste enfermé.<em>

Le soleil du 15eme siècle est disparu arrière de l'horizon depuis une demi-heure. Nous avons déçu de rester dans une écurie abandonnée. C'était une chaude nuit de printemps. Á la côté d'un mur de bois nous essayons de dormir mais c'était impossible pour moi avec tous mes soucis. D'autre parte la trop jeune femme de mon côté a dormi immédiatement. Environ douze minutes ont passé.

« Francis,» elle a dit doucement.

Le mot gentil, comme un papillon de printemps, restait sur mon oreille. Je suis un peu étonné alors j'ai souri un petit sourire comme une réponse. Selon moi, c'était un nom familier. Mais la façon qu'elle a dit a le rendu un son étrangère.

Le ton avait insécurité et confusion. C'était comme un oiseau maladroit qu'essayera de voler. Légèrement, elle a tombé sur mon épaule et continuait de dormir. Elle avait un corps d'une jeune femme mais elle était têtue comme un homme.

Pourquoi elle ne m'écoutait pas?

C'était dangereux pour une femme de faire ses actions mais elle continuait contre mes demandes. Au contraire, les résultats incroyables de ses actions, je ne pouvais pas ignorer. À cause de sa personnalité audacieuse, j'ai réclamé un peu de mes propres terres et elle a donné à nous l'espoir. Cependant, ils y existaient toujours les risques de tomber à l'eau.

En effet, quand j'ai dit cela sa réplique n'était pas les mots polis. Dans tout ma vie, je ne peux pas me souvenir une femme que m'a insulté comme elle. Où étaient ses habitudes d'une dame? Peut-être c'est caché sous ses cheveux en bataille.

La femme ne gaspillait pas son temps sur la beauté et chaque jour elle entrainera avec ses compatriotes sous le déplaisir du peuple. Ces jugements ne lui découragée pas; Ils ajoutaient la motivation pour prouver sa valeur.

Vous ne voulez pas d'être un défi entre elle et ses buts. Sans doute, elle travaille plus que moi pour accomplir ses victoires. Par conséquence c'était un des raisons que nous avons débattus beaucoup.

De plus, nous étions comme le jour et la nuit. Je suis la personnification de France. Elle était seulement une paysanne. Dans toute sa vie, elle ne tourne pas les pouces. La travaille rigoureux était comme un de ses amis familière. Il n y était un moment que je n'ai pas l'argent.

Mais au contraire la connaissance des peuples commun, je ne menais ni aimais la vie du château. J'adore la vie simple parce qu'il manque les mal de têtes politiques. Les costumes, le drame et les coutumes de la cour étaient très ridicule. En addition, je pense que mon cœur restait avec tout mon peuple avec le pauvre. Toutefois, l'histoire au moment était sur elle.

Oui, je peux rappeler exactement quand j'ai lui rencontré. Son comportement imprudent dont j'ai détesté. Même que son opinion de moi. Cependant, comment je pourrais découvre sa belle morale et courage fort dans son apparence? C'était impossible! Autres temps, autres mœurs.

« Levez-vous! » Elle avait crié à moi qui ai resté dans le milieu d'un pré. Quand j'ai vue elle, j'ai presque crié avec frayeur.

Ses cheveux c'était comme Médusa sans les serpents. Bien que ce fût plus long que maintenant, son opinion de beauté ne changeait jamais. Pour notre premier rencontre j'avais pensé beaucoup de questions d'elle. Qui était cette sorcière? Qu'est qu'elle voulait?

Poliment, dans la façon que ma mère m'avait enseigné, j'ai demandé, « Pourquoi mademoiselle? »

Le soleil d'été avait resté sur cet endroit et je ne voulais pas de bouger. D'ailleurs, j'avais souffert d'un autre mal de tête. Le sommeil était pour le meilleur. Après quelques minutes elle n'avait pas répondu donc j'ai ignoré la femme bizarre pour fermer encore mes yeux. Ils y sont été les sons de pas sur le sol et j'avais pensé qu'elle parte. Non, elle n'était pas facilement découragée.

Elle avait commencé de m'encerclé comme un vautour et un peu après elle a donné les coups de pieds légers à moi. Ses mots insistant et irritant n'arrêtaient pas. Elle refusait de me quitter alors, j'accédais à son demande. Un petit sourire beau est apparu sur son visage.

« Qui êtes vous? » J'ai demandé questionnement. Normalement, les paysannes respectaient le peuple de noblesse. Son traitement de moi ignoré cette fait. Curieux, je voulais le nom de cette de ce femme.

Son réponse était courte et vite, « Jeanne. »

Subitement, Jeanne a commençait de me expliquer ses idées pour libérer mes terres d'un homme particulière. Un homme avec les sourcils qui ressemblaient une chenille. Une chance seulement dont la jeune femme demandait de moi. C'était trop drôle!

Nous pouvait gagner une victoire contre cet homme quand les poules auront des dents! Cet homme était un voleur, un homme sans pitié. Je ne peux pas gagner cette guerre.

J'ai demandé, « Répéter en bon français s'il vous plait.»

« Je peux vous aider! J'ai les messages de Dieu et les visions de saints qui diraient de sauver vos terres. C'est vrai!»

À ce moment, j'ai rirait, « Vous êtes seulement une fille! »

« Et vous êtes un lâche ignorant! »

Après un débat intense avec plus des insultes qui étaient dirigé à moi, j'ai concédé de donner une chance. Ensuite, cette chance a rendu la première terre que j'ai réclamée depuis longtemps contre comme de juste. Alors, Jeanne gagnait le respecte et confiance des paysannes. Elle était mon dernier espoir.

Retour à la présente pour voir que notre situation a changé considérablement. Elle avait un victoire incroyable à Orléans. Elle a gagnait une position d'honneur dans la cour. Mais elle voulait de sauver Campiègne sans beaucoup des renforts. Je pense c'était trop dangereux. À cause de ses actions, elle était maintenant une cible spéciale. Tristement, elle ne voulait pas à entendre.

Mon attention es revenu encore à Jeanne, la femme trop jeune. Son visage maintenant est perturbé avec une mine refrognée. Ses mains embrassaient le crucifix qu'elle portait toujours et ses gants argent restait côté d'elle. C'était un habit d'elle pour faire quand elle était inquiète. Jeanne aimait beaucoup de prier. Presque toutefois, elle préoccupait dans prière.

Quand j'ai regardé dehors dans l'ouverture de porte, la nuit était plus sombre. Demain, il y était un autre jour occupé et stressé. L'homme attendra pour Jeanne et je ne suis pas prête de partir son côté. Mon intervention n'était pas permise dans les conditions de ce rendez-vous. À cause que l'homme ne peut pas faire l'autrement, j'avais mes soucis. Pendant tout ce jour, j'ai essayé de persuader elle et nous avons partent le peuple pour un mot en tête à tête. Tristement, elle ne changeait pas son décision altruiste.

Tout à coup, je me souvenais mon cadeau pour elle. J'ai cueilli la chose pendant ma promenade ordinaire sur mon cheval ce matin. C'était une rareté d'être de cette taille. Le vent avait voulait d'emporter la chose délicat mais je le protéger. Il était caché dans ma poche de poitrine sur la côté gauche. Cette surpris, j'ai le retiré.

« Se réveiller, » j'ai secoué légèrement elle, « Vous pouvez reste plus après. Je vous promis. C'est pour un petit moment. Il ne peut pas attend… »

Quand elle a ouvert ses yeux, un halètement a évité ses lèvres. Un grand sourire apparaissait encore sur mon visage. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux.

« Francis, un lys! » elle tenait délicatement la fleur dans ses mains rêches. Elle devenait plus fière et sa posture s'améliorer. Son visage était plus beau avec ce sourire magnifique et mon cœur a sauté un battement. Comme une trompette, le lys a presque sonné à cause du bonheur de Jeanne.

«Notre fleur préférée. »

« Francis, merci, » elle a regardé sincèrement dans mes yeux pour un moment. Puis, elle a fermé encore ses yeux et elle a tourné sur son dos dans l'autre direction. Un sentiment de malheur avançait sur mon cœur. Avec un soupir j'ai tourné aussi dans l'autre direction. Si elle avait dit une autre phrase, quoi pourrait arriver?

Mais, elle ne pouvait jamais dire. Elle était une femme avec un but précis. Quand même, ces faits ne tué pas mon rêve, mon petit secret.

Chaque jour, ma langue voulait d'avouer cette phrase à elle. La femme forte, courageuse, obstiné et surtout stupéfiant qui continuait de rêver dans un sommeil de plomb de mon côté. Elle ne pouvait pas entend mes mots. Comme un fantôme, doucement le phrase dansé dans la nuit.

« Je t'aime. »


End file.
